


Jumping In

by Mosswillows



Series: Synonyms [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Abuse, Dark, Dark Steve, Dark Steve Rogers, Dubious Consent, F/M, Forced Marriage, Kidnapping, Possessive Behavior, SHIELD Agent Reader (Marvel), Smut, Threats of Violence, Vaginal Fingering, mentions of punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29708475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mosswillows/pseuds/Mosswillows
Summary: You submit your application to the Avengers as a joke. You’re nowhere near qualified enough for the job. So why do they want you?Part one of Synonyms, a series of interlocking fics in which the reader meets and is subsequently kidnapped by the avengers. All can be read alone or as part of the series.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/You
Series: Synonyms [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178291
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	Jumping In

**Author's Note:**

> Part 1 of the synonyms series. Your Room is what inspired the series and is happening after the rest. Starting with this one they are in chronological order.

You’ve always been the type of person to jump into things without thinking. It’s gotten you into plenty of trouble throughout your life but you’ve always managed to get yourself out of it. It’s opened up opportunities for you and taken you all over the world. You put in the application for SHIELD almost as a joke, thinking there’s no way they would ever hire you, especially not to work with the Avengers. 

The joke becomes serious when you get a call from Stark Tower offering you a job. You skim over the contract eagerly and sign it immediately, jumping on the opportunity to work your dream job. 

After a whirlwind week you find yourself standing in the middle of a high tech training room surrounded by Avengers. Being around a group of people as powerful as the Avengers is intimidating to say the least. The contrast between you and them is stark and you feel your confidence slip trying to keep up with them. They all assure you that you’re doing great and they’re glad to have you with them. It feels like a little family and you get pulled in immediately. You find yourself gravitating to Steve, or maybe he gravitates towards you. He shows up everywhere you go, at the water fountain filling up his bottle, running at the treadmill next to you, stretching on the mat. He watches you spar with different Avengers, giving advice and words of encouragement. 

“Keep that arm up Y/N.” 

“I will, thank you captain.” 

“Call me Steve.”

“Steve.” You smile. 

You spar with Bucky and try to ignore Steve's looks. You don’t know if you feel flattered or uncomfortable with the attention he’s giving you. You decide that he’s probably just trying to be friendly since it’s your first day.

It doesn’t stop though and you constantly find yourself in situations with Steve. He’s in the elevator with you or walking by your room as you’re leaving. You even bump into him at the grocery store.

A week later you open your door to see Steve waiting for you just outside your room. Your heart does a flip at the sight of him standing in front of you. His hair is damp and you try to control your mind from imagining him in the shower. His tight white shirt shows off his muscles, which doesn't help your wandering mind one bit. You shift your eyes away from him and chastise yourself. God, He smells good and you wonder what soap he uses. He gives a cocky half smile and takes a step toward you. 

“Good job yesterday.” He says, moving in front of your line of sight.

“Thanks.” you smile and force yourself to look him in the eyes.

He puts his hands in his pockets and rocks on his feet looking nervous. 

“I thought I could treat you to coffee?” 

Your heart starts beating rapidly. Is he asking you on a date? Steve Rogers asking YOU on a date? It can't be that. The flirting has to be in your head.

“I’d like that,” You mirror him, putting your hands in your pockets. You realize too late that you don’t have pockets though and end up awkwardly rubbing your hands against your sides. Steve lets out a chuckle and you cross your arms and laugh along with him.

You follow Steve to a nearby coffee shop and he orders you a drink. The two of you sit at a semi-private table in the back next to some barely cognizant university students who are furiously typing away on their laptops.

“How are you enjoying being part of the team?” Steve asks.

“I love it! Everyone is really nice.” 

“Are you nervous for your first first mission?” 

“A little bit,” you confess.

“I’ll be there with you, don’t worry.” 

That was definitely flirting, you think. Captain America is flirting with you.  
You smile and take a sip of your coffee. This is like a romance novel, a cute coffee date with a literal super hero. It comes to an end though when you notice a kid taking a picture of the two of you. Steve frowns and cocks his head towards the prepubescent photographer.

“I think we should head back before we get more fans.” Steve Says.

Steve does a silly pose for the kid as he passes by and pulls out a signed Captain America card. The kid stands stunned looking at you as you walk out of the shop. Steve puts his hand on your back and leans in. 

“Sorry this was so short. We’ll have to go somewhere more private next time.” 

“Don’t apologize! The coffee was amazing, thank you so much.”

It only takes twenty minutes for you to start getting phone calls. A picture of you and Steve is all over the internet. It looks very incriminating, Steve's arm on your back and him smiling close to your ear. You answer your phone and hold it away from your ear as your friend Amy yells at you from the other end. 

“Captain America!” She screams over and over again.

“Are you guys dating now or...” 

“No, he was just being nice.” 

“The picture looks like he’s being a lot more than nice. Please hit that Y/N, if you don’t I’ll scream.” 

“You’re already screaming.” you say with a laugh. 

“Seriously though, I want to be invited to your wedding one day.”

“Amy! he’s hot for sure but he’s also kinda my boss and I’m not ready for anything serious right now.” The picture of you and Steve is still in your mind. You can barely take care of yourself and certainly aren’t ready for everything involved with dating Steve Rogers.

You hang up the phone and smile to yourself. You can’t believe how your life has changed so fast. One day you’re working security at a hotel and the next you’re working with the avengers and flirting with Captain America.

\---

You shake your foot nervously on the way to your first mission. Your role is simple, in fact it's almost impossible to mess up. You’re nervous anyway though. Everyone tells you it’s normal for your first mission and you take deep breaths trying to calm down.

You exit the jet and make your way into town. Your only job is to distract your mark for five minutes. You check your watch and start your way toward your mark. 

“Excuse me sir?” 

“Yes?” 

“Do you know a good breakfast place around here?” 

It’s beyond easy. You keep the conversation up for five minutes and end it quickly. Steve gives you a pat on the back after, congratulating your successful first mission. It feels off. Anyone could do what you did. You’re nowhere near as skilled as the Avengers and don’t understand why you would be picked for the job. 

“What’s wrong doll?” 

“I just don’t feel like I’m really good enough to be part of this team I guess.” 

“You’re more than good enough.” 

“But you guys are so much stronger... and faster... and smarter.” 

“We look for more than those things when picking recruits. Trust me, you’re exactly what I… We need.” 

You feel a little better and push away your doubts.

\---

The missions become harder after the first one but you’re still never put in direct danger. They say you need more training before taking on more dangerous roles and you agree. You’re not sure if you’ll ever improve enough though and it makes you guilty, like you’re taking up space in a team that someone else could have. As you start becoming more part of the group Steve starts coming onto you more. He takes you out several times and starts becoming more physically affectionate. You like Steve. Aside from being gorgeous he’s old school, bringing you flowers and opening doors. There’s Something about him that feels disingenuous and your gut prevents you from starting a serious relationship.

You meet a barista at the same coffee shop Steve took you to. He’s cute and you decide to give him your number impulsively. He texts you that evening and you stay up late texting back and forth. The next day everyone stares at you as you stretch before your training. You’re not sure why until you notice Steve standing outside of his office.

“Y/N, can I see you in here please.” His voice is an octave lower than usual and a chill runs down your spine.

“Of course.” 

Steve closes the door and motions for you to sit down.

“I’m aware that you’ve exchanged numbers with someone who is unapproved.” 

You nod slowly, confused how he knows at all and why it’s a big deal.

“This is a huge security risk.” 

“I already ran a background check on him.” 

Steve sits on the edge on his desk and caresses your cheek. 

“Why do you want to talk to this boy when you have me?” 

You push his hand away.

“I mean, I like you Steve but I’m just not ready for the commitment yet, you know that.” 

His eyes narrow and he looks at the hand you pushed away.

“I understand.” He says.

You stand to leave and he calls after you. 

“Oh, and remember you have a curfew. I don’t want to have to reprimand you.” 

Steve feels different, unhinged. You’ve only been late a few times and only by a few minutes. You push away your worry hoping it will get better. He’s probably just not used to feeling rejected. He’ll get over it.

\---

“Y/N, don’t you dare enter that building.” 

“There are still people inside Steve!” 

“It’s too dangerous. Help is on the way, don’t do it.” 

You rip the com out of your ear and run into the building. There’s smoke everywhere and you cover your face with your arm. You make fast work of reaching the blocked room, breaking the door in and letting the room of people out. You escort them out of the building and to safety. 

“Thank you so much.” A woman says, hugging you. 

“No problem.” You smile. 

The building starts collapsing in front of your eyes and you watch it burn. You walk back to the jet, coughing and bruised and get checked out as soon as you land. 

Steve waits for you outside of medical. 

“What were you thinking Agent!” 

“Not now Steve.” 

“It’s Captain and yes now.” 

You sigh. 

“I was thinking, Captain, that I needed to get those people out and I was right.” 

“And what would have happened if the building had come down on you? Help was coming and you had an order. You’re lucky your lungs are ok with the smoke you inhaled.” 

You push Steve out of your way and walk towards your room. 

“It was a risk I was willing to take,” you call back.

You reach your room and take a long shower, thinking about everything. As much as you want to fit in with them you just don’t. Something tells you that you need to quit. You need to get out of here and never look back. you decide that you’ll hand in a two week notice tomorrow.

The next morning you wake and dress quickly still feeling the same as the night before. You head to your door and turn the knob but find it locked.

“What the fuck?” you pound on the door but nobody answers. You pick up your phone to call for help. It won’t connect to the internet or call anyone. Your computer is the same way. As the day passes you start feeling more and more uneasy. They have to know by now that something is wrong with you. your voice is raw from yelling for help and your hands bloody and bruised from pounding on the door. 

Finally, hours later you hear the click of your door unlocking. You open it to see Steve standing with his arms crossed on the other side. 

“I was locked in my room.” you say in a quiet voice.

“I know, I locked you in.” 

“What’s wrong with you? That’s insane Steve!”

Adrenaline rushes through your body and you start pacing. Everything is telling you to get out. This is not what you signed up for. 

“I quit.” you say defiantly.

Steve rushes toward you, pinning you to the wall. None of your self defence training helps you. He’s so much bigger and stronger, trying to fight is a joke. You know your best bet is to stun him somehow and run but you can barely move.

“You can’t quit doll.” He brushes a hand down your body, giving your butt a squeeze. Your eyes widen in shock. 

“I’ll report you.” 

“To who?” 

You start thinking, your eyes darting back and forth. He slides his hand into the front of your pants and rubs the bulge in his pants against you. your breath hitches and you relax your body a bit. You scream at yourself to do something. The hand in your pants rubs against your clit expertly and it takes everything you have not to let out a moan.

“Ah, I see you’re getting it.” 

His finger slides to your entrance and he prods you before submerging his finger. You gasp at the intrusion and realize that he’s barely holding onto you anymore. Your hands grasp his shoulders and you lean against him.

“This would have been much easier if you had followed my plan. You had to go putting yourself in danger.” He chides. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. Please you’re scaring me Steve.” you say,

“It was going so well but you’re unpredictable, flirting with that barista.”

He pushes his finger in deeper and you whimper.

“If I don’t take action now I might lose you and I can’t lose you.” 

“Get away from me,” you beg.

He grasps your hip painful tight.

“You're my girl now, ok? My girl doesn’t disobey me, especially not on missions.” 

He pumps his finger, coating it with slick. 

You realize that he won’t listen to reason but you try anyway.

“I’m so sorry you’re right I’m your… your girl, just let me go please.” 

He pulls his finger out and gives you a kiss.

“See, there’s a good girl.”

He pulls a ring out of his pocket and places it on your finger. His watch vibrates and he looks at it before kissing you on the cheek. 

“We can celebrate tomorrow.” He winks.

He leaves you in the hallway and you back into your room, shaking and crying. You don’t care if he locks you in again. You need to be in a place where you feel somewhat safe and can process everything that just happened. You take the ring off and throw it across the room.

The night is spent curled in your bed crying and the next morning you walk self consciously to the kitchen. Bucky sits at the counter eating cereal and he knits his brow when he sees you.

“Hey, what’s wrong.” 

You shake your head.

“You can tell me.” He looks at you with his big kind eyes and you decide to confide in him.

“Steve… assaulted me. He’s out of his mind, saying all sorts of crazy stuff. I don’t know what to do.” 

Bucky holds you close. 

“You’re his girl Y/N, don’t provoke him and you’ll have a good life.” 

You tear yourself away and look at him with disbelief. 

“It’s not a secret Y/N and we’re on Steve's side.”

You back away and head straight for the exit hitting Tony on the way

“Woah, what’s the rush?” 

“I quit.” you say, tears starting to fall. 

“You can’t quit princess, you’re Steve’s.” 

Your breaths become shallow and your head starts feeling light. 

“How did you think you got the job in the first place Y/N?” 

You run to the elevator slamming the button over and over but it won’t let you down. 

“What’s wrong with Y/N?” Thor walks over. 

“She’s having a hard time adjusting to being Steve’s,” Tony answers.

“Let me out.” you yell. 

Steve comes out of nowhere catching you in his arms and you throw your head back and duck. He stumbles back. Other Avengers start to gather and you pull your fists up in defense. 

“I want to leave.” 

“Come with me back to your room doll, it doesn’t have to be this hard.” 

You stand your ground and Steve goes into a fighting stance. You don’t even have a chance, he has you trapped in his arms within minutes. 

“I don’t understand.” 

“We got your application in the mail. As soon as I saw your picture I knew you were the one I’ve been looking for.” he coos. 

“Why go through the whole facade?” 

“Use your brain Y/N. Everyone knows we’re together. There’s pictures of us everywhere online. You’ve talked to friends and family about our relationship. It won’t look weird when you drop off for a while because of your job and when you come back engaged nobody will blink an eye.” 

“No.” 

You look at the Avengers, you’re family. None of them do anything to help you. Every single one turns their back and walks away nonchalantly like it’s just another normal day.

Steve drags you to your room and closes the door. He walks over to where you threw your ring grabbing it off the floor, and places it back on your finger. 

“This doesn’t come off again,” He says.

You look at the ring and back at Steve over and over trying to make sense of all of it. Steve walks purposefully to the drawer you keep your candles and lights several, placing them around the room. 

He backs you into the bed and undresses you slowly and meticulously. He sits back and looks at your naked body, taking his time touching and examining every piece. He grabs your legs and parts them, looking at your pussy and two fingers in. 

“So wet for me already.” 

You shake your head and he lands a slap on your thigh. 

“No.” He commands.

“Be good so I don’t have to punish you. You’ve seen me work, you know what I’m capable of.”

You bite your tongue and force yourself to lie still as he slams his cock into you. You cry out in pain and he rubs your arm and whispers sweet things. He kisses you as he pushes his cock deep into you. He grabs your chin and squeezes until you open up and let his tongue in. you reach out and grab his arms and he pulls at your leg until you hug them around him. 

“You can come Y/N.” he whispers

You shake your head.

He reaches between you and pushes against your clit. You fight against it for as long as you can but it becomes too much. An orgasm crashes over you and you flutter around his cock. He thrusts hard enough that you get pushed into the headboard and seconds later he’s coming in you. He smiles down at you, lovingly stroking you face.

“I love you Y/N” 

You stay silent and he pulls you into a constricting hug.

“Don’t worry doll, you’ll love me soon.” 

You’ve always been the type of person to jump into things without thinking. It’s gotten you into plenty of trouble throughout your life. You’ve always been able to get yourself out of it,

but this time.

This time you jumped too far.


End file.
